amiga mia
by Busu
Summary: en ocaciones nuestro dolor es tan grande que no notamso que quien mas sufre son aquellos que nos aman este es un pequeño songfic espero que lo disfruten


Amiga mía

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Escucho como le llamas en tus sueños, mientras te abrazo y protejo del frio, faltan dos días de camino para volver a konoha, yo solo espero que al volver no te lleves una decepción.

Amiga mía lo sé, solo vives por él

Que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve como yo

Suplicarle a mi boa que diga

Que me ha confesado entre copas

Te acurrucas mas en mis brazos, yo solo acaricio tu largo cabello, recuerdo las veces que me preguntaba sobre las conversaciones que teníamos los chicos, miro hacia el fuego que nos da calor, sonríes entre sueños piensas en él.

Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche

Y que enloquece con cada botón

Que te desabrochas pensando en sus manos

Empiezo a dejarme llevar por el sueño, pero un recuerdo me lo impide

_Flash back_

_-Hinata sama, hinata sama_

_-neji nisan_

_Rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos y te aferraste a él con todas tus fuerzas, las lágrimas bañaban tus delicadas mejillas, estabas temblando, te abrace y pregunte que sucedía, tu solo me mirabas, temblaste mientras pronunciabas su nombre_

_-Naruto kun, … no , no me quiere_

_-Hinata sama no diga eso él la quiere mucho_

_Me miro con sus ojos llenos de sorpresa aun así no paro de temblar_

_Fon flash back_

El no te ha visto temblar esperando

Una palabra, algún gesto un abrazo,

El no te ve como yo suspirando

Con los ojitos abiertos de par en par

Escucharme nombrarle

¡Ay amiga mía lo sé y el también!

Vuelvo a despertarme por completo es otra noche en vela pensando en ti, te abrazo más fuerte, no quiero que sufras nunca, quiero que seas feliz

Amiga mía no sé,

Que decir ni que hacer para verte feliz

Ojala pudiera mandar en el alma

O en la libertad que se lo que a él le hace falta

Desde el incidente en los exámenes chunin me he esforzado por darte felicidad, te he ayudado a entrenar, ahora eres de las mejores kunoichis de la aldea, pero no he logrado darte lo que tu más quieres.

Llenarte los bolcillos de guerras ganadas

De sueños e ilusiones renovadas

Yo quiero regalarte una poesía,

Tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias

Ya empieza a amanecer, me levanto sin siquiera molestarte, parece que ni notaste que te abrace toda la noche para que no tuvieras frio, empiezas a despertar al igual que los otros, me miras y sonríes, no sabes cómo me gusta esa sonrisa

Amiga mía, ojala algún día

Escuchando mi canción de pronto entiendas

Que lo que nunca quise fue contar tu historia

Por que pudiera resultar conmovedora

Seguimos nuestro camino regreso a casa, se te ve animada aun falta pero a ti parece no preocuparte de seguro es por él, lo llevas muy dentro de ti.

Pero perdona, amiga mía

No es inteligencia ni sabiduría,

Esta es mi manera de decir las cosas

No es que sea mi trabajo es que es mi idioma

Te alcanzo y empiezo a hablarte, tal vez esto les parezca extraño al resto del grupo pero para nosotros es algo de cada día, te miro de reojo mientras te sonrojas y comentas algo sobre él tu amor de toda la vida.

Amiga mía, princesa de un cuento infinito

Amiga mía, tan solo quiero que cuente conmigo

Amiga mía, a ver si uno de estos días

Por fin aprendo a hablar

Llevamos casi medio día, hemos minimizado el paso, parece que shikamaru considera necesario un descanso, te veo algo desilusionada, pero a la vez feliz, me acerco a ti

-hinata sama no se preocupe llegaremos pronto

Como me gusta oler tu perfume, por unos momentos me pierdo en ese delicioso olor a jazmín

-Neji nisan, Neji nisan

-si diga

Me sonríes parece que me distraje mucho, pero tú tienes la culpa

Sin tener que dar tanto rodeo

Que toda esta historia me importa

Porque eres mi amiga

Ya llegamos, el camino se hizo corto acompañado por ti, no note que el tiempo pasara, en la entrada de konoha nos esperan, puedo ver a Yamanaka junto con Lee, Tenten, y hasta la Haruno, tú lo buscas esperanzada pero él no está ahí, veo como tu mirada se apaga

Amiga mía, lo sé, solo vives por él

Que lo sabe también, pero él no te ve como yo, suplicarle a mi boca

Que me ha confesado entre copas

La rabia recorre mi cuerpo, no puedo soportar que este tonto no sea capaz de darte lo único que quieres

Que es con tu piel con quien sueña de noche…

Amiga mía, no sé, que decir ni que hacer para hacerte feliz

Ojala pudiera mandar ene l alma

Y en la libertad que es lo que a él le hace falta,

Veo como te despides de todos alegando cansancio, sin pensarlo hago lo mismo, pero no te sigo, decido ir a verlo a él, se que estará en la oficina de la hokague y decido matar dos pájaros de un tiro

Llenarte los bolcillos de guerras ganadas, de sueños

E ilusiones renovadas

Yo quiero regalarte una poesía

Tú piensas que estoy dando las noticias

Lo diviso a la entrada de la oficina de Tsunade Sama, me saludas yo solo me interpongo en su camino, lo sorprendí lo sé pero por ti haría cualquier cosa, lo tomo por el cuello y lo elevo un poco del piso

-¡que haces estás loco!

-no solo quiero destruir lo Baka que hay en ti

Lo suelto y cae al piso mira mas sorprendido que enojado me acerco a él lo veo con mis ojos fríos, se ve asustado, siento algo de placer tras esto pero me concentro en lo que importa

_NO QUIERO QUE HAGAS SUFRIS A HNATA SAMA_

-pero si yo

-CALLATE, ve a verla, llévale flores, no la ignores, no la lastimes o yo te lastimare a ti

Te suelto entro a la oficina de la Hokague se que lo que hice no estuvo bien pero él solo funciona así, te levantas y vas a verla al fin entendiste ya era hora

Amiga mía princesa de un cuento infinito

Amiga mía, tan solo pretendo que cuentes conmigo

Amiga mía a ver si uno de estos días

Por fin aprendo a hablar

Sin tener que dar tanto rodeo

Que toda esta historia me importa porque eres mi amigo

De regreso a casa te veo estas con él, te vez feliz, sonrío para mí me quedo observándote, quisiera poder lograr que siempre estés así

Fin

Bueno como están luego de mi larga ausencia he vuelto con este songfic se que debo tres fics si no me equivoco y tratare de terminarlo y tal vez agregue una que otra historia nueva aunque he pensado escribir sobre otras series espero hayan disfrutado este songfics y nuevamente gracias por leerme


End file.
